


Ruhestörung

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mike hat Alpträume und Henry ist der Grund, claustrophobie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Vickis Anruf schreckt Mike mitten in der Nacht hoch. Henry braucht Hilfe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2009  
> Beta: Yukai & Waldfee - vielen lieben Dank

Das Piepen weckte Mike auf. Noch nicht ganz wach griff er nach dem Handy und klappte es auf. „Du musst einen verdammt guten Grund haben, mich mitten in der Nacht zu stören.“

Doch statt einer Antwort hörte er nichts.

Hatte er so lange gebraucht, wach zu werden, dass der andere schon wieder aufgelegt hatte?

Fluchend klappte Mike das Handy zu und legte es auf den Nachttisch zurück.

Danach machte er die Lampe an und sah auf den Wecker. Es war halb vier.

Frustriert fuhr er mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Jetzt war er wach. Wieder einzuschlafen würde gar nicht so einfach sein.

Er stand auf, ging zur Toilette und anschließend in die Küche, wo er sich ein Glas Wasser holte.

Mike hatte sich gerade wieder hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen, als das Handy erneut piepte. Ein einziges Mal. Dann war Ruhe.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“

Er machte das Licht wieder an und sah auf die Anzeige. Sein Telefon blinkte, weil es kaum noch Strom hatte. Er hatte vergessen, das Ladekabel anzuschließen.

Seufzend stöpselte Mike das Kabel ein, betätigte den Lichtschalter und drehte sich um.

 

Nicht mehr ganz wach, hörte Mike, wie der Quälgeist schon wieder zum Leben erwachte. Dieses Mal war es der ganz spezielle Klingelton, wenn Vicki von unterwegs anrief.

„Ich muss schlafen. Um acht Uhr beginnt mein Dienst.“

Frustriert vergrub Mike den Kopf ins Kissen.

Doch seine Sorge, was Vicki jetzt schon wieder angestellt hatte, war größer und bevor es zum fünften Mal klingelte, griff er zum Handy.

„Hast du schon auf die Uhr gesehen? Geht die Welt unter, oder was ist los?“

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich wecken musste, Mike. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Henry ist von einer Straßengang angeschossen worden und ein Streifenwagen hat ihn aufgelesen und ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich konnte mich so gerade eben mit Henrys Ausweis in Sicherheit bringen, damit seine Identität ungeklärt ist. Wenn wir ihn da nicht raus holen, bevor die Sonne aufgeht, dann stirbt er!“

Seufzend setzte Mike sich auf. Er wies Vicki nicht darauf hin, dass Henry schon lange tot war. „In welchem Krankenhaus ist er? Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich nett zu ihm bin.“

„Er ist jetzt im North York General Hospital. Und ich stehe vor dem Haupteingang. Danke.“

„In einer halben Stunde bin ich da.“

Mike klappte das Handy zu.

Das war's mit der ruhigen Nacht.

Warum nur hatte er das Handy nicht einfach ausgemacht, als es so wenig Strom hatte?

 

Dreißig Minuten später hatte er es nicht geschafft, sich einen Kaffee zu besorgen, der frisch gebrüht war und er hatte sogar eine Parklücke gefunden.

Er nahm den fast leeren Pappbecher mit, um Vicki zu treffen.

Sie lief vor dem hell erleuchteten Haupteingang unruhig auf und ab und blickte immer wieder auf ihr Handy.

Mike trank den restlichen Kaffee aus, schmiss den Becher in einen Mülleimer und trat aus dem Halbschatten hervor, so dass Vicki ihn sehen konnte.

Sie lief direkt auf ihn zu.

„Wo bleibst du? In 40 Minuten geht die Sonne auf! Bis dahin muss Henry wieder in seiner Wohnung sein.“

Mike blickte auf seine Uhr.

„Guten Morgen, Vicki. Seit deinem Anruf sind genau 31 Minuten vergangen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste wach werden, mich anziehen und hierhin fahren. Davon habe ich ca. 10 Sekunden Zeit für das Erwachen benötigt. Es ging nicht schneller. Was ist der Stand der Dinge, auf welcher Station liegt er?“

„Er ist in der Leichenkammer im Keller“, war Vickis trockene Antwort. „Ich habe herausbekommen, dass er auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus verstorben ist. Herzstillstand. Wir werden keine Krankenschwestern abzulenken brauchen.“

„Und warum hast du auf mich gewartet, wenn der Sonnenaufgang so nah ist?“

„Weil Henry zu schwer verletzt ist, um selbst laufen zu können. Sonst hätte die Sanitäter es niemals geschafft, ihn in den Krankenwagen zu schaffen. Ich kann zwar viel, aber ich kann ihn nicht alleine tragen. Außerdem fallen zwei Personen weniger auf als eine Frau.“

Mike seufzte. Trägersklave für seine Hochwohlgeborenheit zu spielen war alles, nur nicht sein Traumjob.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen, ich will es schnell hinter mich bringen.“

Das tat er nur für Vicki. Und sie ahnte noch nicht einmal, was sie ihm abverlangte.

Mike drehte sich um und ging zum Eingang.

„Du weißt noch gar nicht, was ich geplant habe.“ Vicki blieb an seiner Seite.

„Lass mich überlegen.“ Mike hielt an und blickte sie an. „Wir marschieren da rein, tun so, als ob wir einen Auftrag haben und wann immer sich uns jemand in den Weg stellt, dann zücke ich meinen Ausweis und man lässt uns durch.“

„So ungefähr“, stimmte Vicki ihm zu. „Nur...“, sie zögerte und Mike sah sie ungeduldig an. „Wenn wir Henry finden, solltest du uns besser alleine lassen.“

„Warum?“ Was wollte sie verheimlichen?

Vicki seufzte, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Er hat viel Blut verloren und damit er transportfähig wird, muss er essen.“

„Oh!“ Unwillkürlich berührte Mike die Stelle am Nacken, wo erstaunlicher Weise keine Narbe war.

„Genau.“ Vicki nickte. „Ich weiß, dass du bei diesem Thema empfindlich bist und deswegen wollte ich Rücksicht nehmen. Jetzt komm.“

Sie ging voraus und die Tür öffnete sich vor ihr.

Mike ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Gott, am liebsten würde er Vicki schlagen. Er war nicht empfindlich. Es war viel schlimmer. Er war damals brutal von einem Vampir gebissen worden und das hatte unsichtbare Spuren hinterlassen.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, dass es schon weh tat und folgte ihr. Bevor er das Gebäude betrat, schlug er seinen Kragen hoch. Er wusste in etwa, wo die Sicherheitskameras waren und musste darauf achten, dass sie kein klares Bild von ihm bekamen. Auch Vicki schüttelte ihr Haar aus, setzte eine dunkle Brille auf. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schaffte sie es auch noch, sich ganz anders zu bewegen. Viel weiblicher.

 

Niemand sprach sie an, als sie durch die Eingangshalle gingen. Nur ein Arzt kam ihnen entgegen, doch als er Mikes Miene sah, senkte er den Blick und ging in eine andere Richtung.

Vicki ging auf den Aufzug zu und sie mussten warten, bis er kam. Mike blieb neben ihr stehen.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, war die Kabine leer und sie traten ein. Vicki drückte auf die Taste zum Keller, während Mike auf die Tür starrte, die sich auch nach einem Augenblick schloss. Er weigerte sich, Vicki anzublicken.

„Mike?“

„Hmmmm.“

„Es tut mir leid.“

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte Vicki an. Er sah aber kein Bedauern in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, sondern Verwirrung. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, weswegen er so verärgert war und warum sie sich entschuldigte.

„Was tut dir leid?“

Er hatte nicht vor, es ihr leicht zu machen.

„Dass ich dich für Henry aus dem Bett geholt habe?“

Sie sah ihn unsicher an.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und Mike trat in den Gang. Er hörte, dass Vicki folgte.

Die Keller von Krankenhäusern waren immer anders als die Etagen darüber. Weniger gut beleuchtet, schmuddeliger, fast schon unheimlich. Hier waren die Wände komplett gefliest – in einem matt schimmernden Grünton, der sich leicht reinigen ließ, aber eine Qual für die Augen war. Der Flur war eigentlich sehr breit, aber überall standen unbenutzte Betten, die mit großen Laken abgedeckt waren.

Wenn man dazu noch berücksichtigte, dass ein hungriger Vampir in der Kühlkammer lag, dann war dies der perfekte Ort für einen Horrorfilm.

Unwillkürlich fuhr Mikes Hand zu seiner M-9 und er lockerte die Sicherung, so dass er sie im Fall der Fälle schneller ziehen konnte.

„Rechts oder links?“ Sollte doch Vicki eine Entscheidung treffen. Er hatte keine Lust, Vorwürfe zu hören, weil er sich für die falsche Richtung gewählt und sie deswegen wertvolle Zeit verloren hatten.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe das Krankenhaus nur betreten und mir den allgemeinen Stationsplan angesehen. Dort ist die Leichenkammer nur mit Gebäude und Etage angegeben, aber nicht mit einer Raumnummer. Wir müssen suchen.“ Sie sah sich um. „Lass uns nach links gehen.“

Mike nickte und folgte ihr.

Die meisten Räume waren beschriftet. Reinigung, Abstellkammer, Lagerraum, noch eine Abstellkammer. Die Türen, die nicht beschriftet waren, öffneten sie.

Meist waren es Abstellkammern. Ein Raum war ein Archiv mit Stapeln von Akten und in einem standen seltsam aussehende Instrumente, von denen Mike gar nicht wissen wollte, welche Funktion sie hatten.

Als er die Tür schloss, war das der Moment, als Vicki das Thema wieder aufnahm.

„Worum geht es dann?“

Warum musste sie so hartnäckig sein und konnte es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? Mike kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie erst Ruhe geben würde, wenn er ihr eine befriedigende Antwort geben würde. Er drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich bin nicht empfindlich. Es ist viel schlimmer. Weißt du, welche Albträume ich regelmäßig habe? Und du bist die Einzige mit der ich reden kann, weil mir sonst niemand glauben würde. Aber du...“ Er stockte. „... du lässt dich ja gerne beißen.“

Bevor Vicki etwas sagen konnte, stürmte Mike an ihr vorbei und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür zum nächsten Raum. Halbvolle Regale standen in Reih und Glied. Wieder keine Kühlkammer.

Als er den Raum verließ, schnappte das Schloss leise ein.

Die nächste Tür war anders. Wuchtiger.

Mike brauchte nicht auf die seitlich angebrachte Beschriftung zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass sie am Ziel waren.

„Mike!“

Er fühlte Vickis Hand auf seiner Schulter. Warm und mitfühlend. Doch er schüttelte sie ab.

 

Da geschah es. Die Türe wurde von innen aufgestoßen und Mikes Nase machte Bekanntschaft mit dem kühlen Metall.

„Au!“ Es tat weh und er fühlte, wie Blut aus den Nasenlöchern rann. Bevor er dazu kam, zu fühlen, ob der Knochen heil geblieben war, packten ihn kräftige Hände und schoben ihn gegen die Wand.

„Henry! Nein!“ Vickis Stimme hatte einen alarmierten Unterton und Mike sah, wie die Vampirzähne immer näher kamen.

Es war wie damals. Wieder würde ihn der Vampir beißen. Er war hilflos, denn Henry war viel stärker. Aber warum hatte er noch nicht zugebissen?

Dann verschwanden die Zähne aus seinem Gesichtsfeld, sie vergruben aber nicht in seinen Nacken und nur die Nase tat höllisch weh – nicht der Nacken.

„Entschuldigung. Das frische Blut hat mich fast die Kontrolle verlieren lassen.“

Die Hände ließen Mike los. Hätte er nicht die Wand im Rücken gehabt, wäre er einfach zusammen geklappt, weil seine Beine den Dienst versagten. Sie fühlten sich an wie Pudding.

Mike blickte Henry an. Der Vampir war einen Schritt zurück getreten, doch seine Augen glänzten immer noch bedrohlich schwarz und seine Vampirzähne waren deutlich zu sehen.

‚So viel zum Thema verletzt und schwach', war Mikes Gedanke.

Dann sah er die hässliche Wunde in Henrys Brust. Das war nicht nur eine Kugel, sondern ein ganzes Magazin gewesen. Nicht nur die Brust war unbedeckt, Henry war nackt. Aber das schien den Vampir nicht zu stören.

Mikes Hand fuhr zum Nacken. Da war wirklich nichts. Henry hatte sich zurück gehalten und nicht zugebissen. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

„Du brauchst Blut, Henry. Sonst heilt die Wunde nicht.“ Vicki schob ihre Jacke hoch und hielt Henry ihren Arm hin. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nahm er das Handgelenk und biss hinein.

Fasziniert sah Mike zu, wie der Vampir von ihr trank. Er war sich bewusst, dass es eine sehr morbide Faszination war, konnte den Blick aber nicht abwenden.

Es war nach wenigen Augenblicken vorbei und Henry sah Mike an.

„Bitte wisch dir das Blut weg, sonst vergesse ich mich noch. Was ich von Vicki getrunken habe, war noch lange nicht genug.“

Die Lippen waren unnatürlich rot, auch an den Fängen glitzerten zwei rote Tropfen. Die Augen verrieten den Hunger und wenn Mike nicht schon mit dem Rücken zur Wand gestanden hätte, wäre er noch weiter zurück gewichen.

So wühlte er in seinen Taschen, bis er Tuch fand und wischte sich das Blut ab. Es tat zwar noch weh, aber es schien nichts gebrochen zu sein.

 

Ein Geräusch ließ sie alle aufhorchen.

„Das ist der Fahrstuhl“, wisperte Vicki. „Man darf uns hier nicht sehen.“

„Dann müssen wir ins Kühlhaus.“

Sie huschten hinein und Mike schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Im grellen Schein der Deckenbeleuchtung sah er, wie der Vampir es geschafft hatte, die Kühlkammer zu verlassen: Mit brutaler Gewalt.

Wie er es fertig bekommen hatte, das Metall so zu verbiegen, dass er hinaus kam, wollte Mike gar nicht wissen. Trotzdem blickte er auf Henrys Hände und sah, dass die Fingerspitzen blutig waren.

Gleichzeitig strich Vicki beruhigend über Henrys Rücken.

„Warum hast du das gemacht? Du wusstest doch, dass ich dich nicht im Stich lasse?“

„Es war eng, dunkel und hat mich zu sehr an den Sarg erinnert, in dem ich drei Tage gelegen habe, bevor Christina mich aus der Erde geholt hat.“

Mike schluckte. Auch eine Möglichkeit klaustrophobisch zu werden.

Vicki hatte sich an die Tür gelehnt und lauschte auf die Geräusche von draußen. „Verdammt, die stehen im Gang und unterhalten sich. Das sind mindestens drei Personen. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit Zeit, bis die Sonne aufgeht, Henry. Bis wir bei dir in der Wohnung sind, brauchen wir zwanzig Minuten. Wenn die noch lange quatschen, wird das sehr eng.“ Vickis Stimme hatte einen besorgten Unterton. „Hast du hier in der Nähe einen sicheren Ort, an dem du den Tag verbringen kannst? Nur für den Fall der Fälle?“

Henry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, den habe ich nicht.“

„Ich würde dir gerne meinen Kofferraum anbieten, weiß aber nicht, wie dicht er ist.“ Mike wollte nicht noch einmal zusehen, wie ein Vampir verbrannte.

„Nicht dicht genug.“ Henry sah verzweifelt aus.

Mike vermutete, dass der Blutverlust und die Panik sein sonst so klares Denken trübte.

„Und was wäre die Alternative? Da du schon so nett ausgebrochen bist, musst du doch einen Plan gehabt haben. Das Ding“, Mike deutete auf die Wand, die neben der sehr demolierten Schublade auch noch diverse andere Schubfächer für Leichen hatte. „Ist rein zufällig im Keller und dann auch noch ziemlich blickdicht.“

„Ich bekomme darin Platzangst. Ich geh da nicht noch einmal rein.“ Henry verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah sehr entschlossen aus.

„Es war ja nur eine Idee!“ Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. Was auch immer der Vampir machen würde, es war jetzt nicht sein Problem. Er musste nur schauen, dass er unerkannt aus dem Krankenhaus und pünktlich zur Arbeit kommen würde. Aber da sie nicht aus dem Raum kamen, sah Mike sich ein wenig um.

Vor der Kühlabteilung blieb er kopfschüttelnd stehen. „So wie du dein Schubfach zugerichtet hast, ist es auch nicht mehr sicher. Den Schaden können wir gar nicht vertuschen. Da kommen die Klatschreporter bestimmt auf dumme Gedanken – da scheint nicht nur ein Redakteur eine Vorliebe für Vampirstorys zu haben.“

„Was willst du, Mike!“ Henrys Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton und unwillkürlich fuhr Mike herum, sah ihn an und wich einen Schritt zurück, bis er wieder mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nichts. Nur hast du nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Sonnenaufgang, bist kurz vor dem Verhungern und wenn nachher die Ärzte feststellen, dass eine Leiche fehlt, dann gibt es einen Presseauflauf.“ Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, Henry in diesem Zustand zu reizen, doch wann hatte er schon die Möglichkeit, ihm Logikfehler nachzuweisen? Außerdem hatte seine Hochwohlgeborenheit ihm nur einen winzigen Augenblick Angst eingejagt, mehr nicht.

„Du willst, dass ich da noch mal reingehe? Und dann? Da ich an einer Schusswunde gestorben bin, wird man mich nicht hierbehalten.“

„Stimmt. Man wird dich in eine schwarze Folie und einen Zinksarg packen und dich zur Gerichtsmedizin bringen. Dr. Mohadevan wird uns helfen und dich nachts rauslassen. Aber da dies hier...“ Mike machte eine allumfassende Armbewegung. „... Tatort von einem noch unbekannten Verbrechen ist, wird es einige Zeit dauern, bis überhaupt etwas verändert werden darf, mit etwas Glück tut sich bis morgen Abend gar nichts. Ich würde gerne zusagen, dass ich mich darum kümmere, aber ich habe noch einen anderen Mordfall zu lösen.“ Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Erstaunlicher Weise hatte er ein wenig Mitleid mit dem Vampir.

„Aber dazu muss ich trotzdem in diese Schublade zurück. Das kann ich nicht.“ Panik klang in der Stimme mit.

„Henry, bitte denk nach.“ Vicki stand neben dem Vampir und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich bin bei dir, wenn du dich da rein legst und wir schieben die Schublade erst zu, wenn die Sonne aufgegangen ist. Und wir kommen vor Sonnenuntergang zurück und ziehen sie auf, während du noch schläfst. Du brauchst da keine Angst zu haben, dass etwas passiert.“

„Das ist nichts, was ich kontrollieren könnte, Vicki. Die Panik ist da.“

Sie blickte auf die Uhr. „Bis zum Sonnenaufgang haben wir jetzt noch 15 Minuten. Und die Leute sind immer noch im Gang. Denk nach und sag mir, welche Alternativen du hast.“

Stille. Henry schloss die Augen und als er sie kurz darauf wieder öffnete, sahen sie menschlich aus und hatten einen resignierten Ausdruck. „Ich habe keine Alternative. Und es war eine dumme Idee, hier so ein Chaos anzurichten. Darauf brauchst du mich nicht noch einmal hinzuweisen, Mike.“

Mike lächelte und drehte sich um. Dass er dabei Henry nicht weiter im Auge behalten konnte, musste er in Kauf nehmen. „Du kannst aber nicht in die Schublade zurück, die du zerstört hast.“

Er nahm ein Taschentuch, bedeckte den Griff und zog das nächste Kühlfach auf. Darin lag eine junge Frau mit einer frischen Narbe am Kopf. Die Operation war wohl nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Das Blut hatte auf der Unterlage Flecken hinterlassen. Sie kam also nicht in Frage.

In der nächsten Schublade lag ein Mann. Die Todesursache war ihm nicht direkt anzusehen, doch sein Schließmuskel hatte in der Kühlkammer den Dienst verweigert und Mike schloss das Fach, als er den Gestank roch. Es hatte einen guten Grund, warum die Türen fast luftdicht waren.

„Mike, hier.“ Vickis Stimme weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte eine Schublade geöffnet, in der eine Frau mit kurzen, blonden Haaren lag. Es war keine Verletzung zu sehen und sie roch auch nicht.

„In Ordnung, die nehmen wir“, stimmte Mike zu. „Hast du Einweghandschuhe mit?“

Vicki kramte einen Augenblick in ihrer großen Handtasche, dann reichte sie ihm ein Paar.

„Danke.“ Mike zog sie sich über. „Henry, fass mit an. Wir betten diese Leiche um.“

„Sie kommt in die zerstörte Schublade?“

„Genau.“

Schnell betteten sie sie um. Vicki tauschte noch die Namensschilder aus, dann deutete sie auf eine Schublade, die leer war.

„Henry, leg dich hier hin. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis die Sonne aufgeht.“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen warmen, besorgten Klang.

Der Vampir beäugte misstrauisch die schmale Pritsche, dann fügte er sich seufzend seinem Schicksal und setzte sich zuerst hin. Dann atmete er tief ein und streckte sich aus.

„Wenn du nicht bei Sonnenuntergang da bist, Vicki, dann werde ich wieder ausbrechen. Wach halte ich keine Sekunde in diesem Ding aus.“

„Ich weiß“, beruhigte sie ihn und streichelte seinen Arm. Mike sah fasziniert zu.

Dann schloss Henry die Augen und von einem Moment zum anderen erstarrte er. Keine Regung, kein Atem, nichts mehr.

„Ist er...“ Mike wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Nenn es Totenstarre. Aber wenn er heute Abend aufwacht, dann ist die Wunde hoffentlich verheilt. Nur wird er dann wieder Durst haben.“ Sie schob die Schublade zu und richtete sich auf. „Komm, lass uns schauen, ob inzwischen die Luft rein ist und wir gehen können.“

Mike nickte und folgte ihr zur Tür. Dort lauschte Vicki, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wie kann man nur so lange quatschen. Gut, dass sie so abgelenkt waren, dass sie nichts von unseren Unterhaltungen mitbekommen haben. Ich hoffe nicht, dass sie vor haben, bis zum Ende der Schicht dort zu stehen.“

Er blickte auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach fünf. Eine Stunde in diesem Raum zu warten war keine angenehme Vorstellung, zudem sie jeden Moment gestört werden könnten. Mike seufzte tief auf. Worauf hatte er sich wieder eingelassen? Er hatte gerade eine Leiche umgebettet, nur um zu vertuschen, dass ein Vampir einen klaustrophobischen Anfall hatte. Was war aus seinem Leben geworden?

 

Sie mussten noch eine halbe Stunde warten, bis sie aus der Kühlkammer raus konnten. Sie schafften es, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, ohne aufzufallen.

Im Auto atmete Mike erleichtert aus. „Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen?“ Er blickte zu Vicki, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auf den ganz normalen Wahnsinn. Setzt du mich gleich bei Henrys Wohnung ab? Wenn wir ihn heute Abend da rausholen, dann braucht er Klamotten, um nicht aufzufallen.“

„Das ist das geringste Problem. Was ist mit seinem Hunger?“ Obwohl er wusste, dass Vicki es verhindern würde, befürchtete Mike, Henrys nächste Mahlzeit zu werden.

Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich darf nicht, denn er hat schon viel Blut genommen. Coreen wird zwar ganz laut ‚ich will' rufen, aber seltsamerweise will Henry das nicht. Ich hatte daran gedacht, ein Kaninchen zu kaufen und es im Wagen zu lassen, bis er da ist. So viel ich weiß, trinkt er zur Not auch Rattenblut.“

Auch wenn er diese Trinkgewohnheiten ekelig fand, konnte Mike mit der Vorstellung ganz gut leben.

„Ein Kaninchen ist gut, aber bitte keine Ratte. Ich mag die Viecher nicht.“

Vicki nickte und blickte ihn an. „Weißt du noch damals, als wir den Fall hatten, der nur ein Unfall war...“

Sie hatten den gleichen Gedanken.

„Und wo die Ratten den noch lebenden Mann angeknabbert hatten, ja“, Mike vervollständigte ihren Satz. „Seitdem habe ich eine Aversion gegen sie.“

„Kann ich gut verstehen.“

Mike schwieg. Lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und spürte seine Müdigkeit. Er wurde langsam zu alt für solche Aktionen.

„Lädst du mich noch auf einen Kaffee ein?“

Vicki lachte.

„Du änderst dich auch nie. In der Nähe von Henrys Wohnung hat ein kleines Cafe aufgemacht. Es ist nicht nur 24 Stunden am Tag geöffnet, der Kaffee ist auch sehr stark.“

„Lass mich raten: Du bis dort Stammkunde?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ganz so oft nicht, aber für mein Budget bin ich viel zu oft dort.“

„Dann lass uns dorthin fahren, bevor ich dir noch hier einschlafe. Man, bin ich müde und ich habe noch einen ganzen Arbeitstag vor mir.“

Mike beugte sich vor und startete den Motor.

 

Gegen neun Uhr traf Mike im Präsidium ein. Eigentlich wollte er viel eher da sein, um vorher Dr. Mohadevan zu informieren, dass sie einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Klienten bekommen würde. Aber in dem Cafe war es nett, der Kaffee war sehr gut und das ‚all-you-can-eat-Frühstück' hatte ihn geschafft. Dazu hatte er noch mit Vicki über alte Zeiten geplaudert und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, dass zwischen ihnen doch mehr als nur Freundschaft war.

„Hey, Mike! Weißt du schon das Neueste? Mein Gott, bist du beladen!“ Bevor Mike etwas erwidern konnte, nahm Dave ihm die Box mit den Donuts ab. Jetzt hatte er nur noch drei Becher. „Das ist ja erstklassiger Service. Ist der Kaffee für mich?“

„Der Becher mit dem Kreuz ist für dich. Schwarz, mit viel Zucker.“

„Klasse, genau das richtige, um den Morgen zu beginnen. Darf ich auch noch ein Donut haben oder hast du sie schon anderweitig eingeplant.“

„Einer ist für dich. Ich lasse meinen Partner doch nicht verhungern, aber der Rest ist für Kate und Dr. Mohadevan. Ich muss Schulden begleichen.“

Es war als kleines Dankeschön gedacht, weil sie ihm so oft den Rücken frei hielt.

Dave stellte die Schachtel auf Mikes Schreibtisch und nahm sich ein Donut. Noch bevor Mike sich hingesetzt und von seinem Kaffee getrunken hatte, war das Gebäck in Daves Mund verschwunden. Als er verstohlen einen weiteren nehmen wollte, bekam er von Mike einen Klaps auf die Finger.

Dave zuckte zurück und sah Mike vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich bin dein Partner!“

„Deswegen hast du auch einen abbekommen. Musst du immer so viel naschen?“

„Wenn ich mein Gewicht halten will, ja. Willst du nun wissen, was diese Nacht passiert ist?“

Mike fuhr den Computer hoch, während Dave sich neben ihn stellte.

„Doch schon, was ist passiert?“

„Unser Mordfall ist gelöst!“

„Wie das? Bisher hatten wir noch nicht mal einen Verdächtigen.“

Liza Fizz war eine Edelprostituierte gewesen – bekannt dafür, dass sie außergewöhnliche Sexpraktiken mit Begeisterung mitmachte. Ihr letzter Kunde hatte sie während des Sex zu Tode stranguliert. Sie hatten zwar seine DNA, aber die war nirgendwo registriert und außer der Beschreibung Weiß, schlank, groß und dunkle Haare, gab es keine Informationen über ihn. In ihrem Notizbuch hatte sie für ihren Todestag keinen Termin eingetragen.

„Stimmt, aber gestern Abend um zehn hat sich der Täter gemeldet. Kate war noch da und hat ihn direkt verhört. Er wusste bis ins kleinste Detail, was passiert war. Er war wohl total fertig, weil er der irrigen Meinung war, dass sie nur ohnmächtig war, als er ging.“

Mike trank einen Schluck Kaffee, um den Kloß im Hals loszuwerden. Das waren die Dinge, die man als Cop nur widerwillig tat.

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?“

„Crowley hat für zwölf eine Pressekonferenz mit einberufen. Es sollen nicht nur Frauen am Tisch sitzen, deswegen will sie dich auch dabei haben. Aber da deine Nase fast genau so breit ist wie meine, wird sie darauf verzichten und mich nach da oben setzen. Dabei kann ich noch weniger mit der Presse als du. Was hast du mit deinem Riecher angestellt? In eine Prügelei geraten?“

Mike seufzte tief auf. „Das willst du gar nicht wissen. Nimm noch ein Donut, aber frage nicht.“

Dave langte zu und machte beim Essen obszöne Geräusche. „Mhhh, mit Schokolade und Vanillefüllung. Gott, das ist köstlich. Ich werd' es nicht weitererzählen. Komm, was ist passiert?“

„Der Akku von meinem Handy war diese Nacht am Ende und das verdammte Ding piepste. Natürlich lag es auf der Kommode neben dem Bett und als ich es im Halbschlaf nehmen wollte, fiel ich aus dem Bett. Jetzt zufrieden?“

Mike betrachtete seinen Pappbecher und konnte seinem Partner nicht in die Augen sehen. Dave merkte nicht, dass er angelogen wurde. Jedenfalls lachte er laut und prustete den halben Donut über Mikes Schreibtisch.

„Das ist böse, sehr böse. Hättest du das nicht erzählen können, wenn mein Mund leer war?“

„Ich wollte es nicht erzählen. Also mach mir keine Vorwürfe. Du machst auch die Sauerei weg.“

„Ist schon gut, Mann!“ Dave hob abwehrend die Hände. Dann ging er zu seinem Arbeitsplatz und hielt Mike eine Mappe hin.

„Was ist das?“ Mike sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Unser neuer Fall. Da Crowley um zehn ein Vorbereitungstreffen für die Pressekonferenz einberufen hat, musst du dich darum kümmern. Da wir jetzt einen Erfolg haben, hat man uns eine Nullnummer gegeben.“

Mike schlug die Mappe auf und vertiefte sich in den Einsatzbericht der Polizei.

Eine Schießerei zwischen zwei verfeindeten Motorradgangs und ein unbeteiligtes Opfer, das auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus seinen Verletzungen erlag. Das kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Er schaffte es, jegliche Gefühlsregung zu verbergen und blätterte weiter.

Die beigefügten Bilder waren nichtssagend. Genau wie alles andere in der Mappe. Zwar hatte die Spurensicherung sowohl Patronenhülsen als auch eine Waffe am Tatort gefunden, aber die Analyse fehlte noch.

„Bandenkrieg.“ Mike stöhnte. Er hoffte, dass es nicht zu übertrieben war, aber Dave erwartete so einen Kommentar. „Wie sollen wir da was rausbekommen? Gegen die Nullnummer wette ich nicht.“ Er blätterte weiter. „Wo finde ich Unterlagen über das Opfer? Name, Beruf, was-weiß-ich? Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so unbeteiligt. Die hiesigen Gangs sind doch stolz darauf, dass keine Clanfremden in den Streit einbezogen werden.“

„Über ihn wirst du nicht viel finden. Er ist weiß, männlich und trug elegante Markenkleidung, Man hat nur ein Schmuckstück bei ihm gefunden und er musste so um die zwanzig Jahre als gewesen sein. Aber einen Ausweis hatte er nicht mit.“

Das war Henry. Wenn er auch noch die nächsten Jahrhunderte unregistriert leben wollte, dann musste schon fast ein Wunder geschehen.

„Was ist mit Fingerabdrücken und DNA-Test?“

„Noch nicht gemacht. Er lebte noch, als der Krankenwagen kam. Um die Daten zu bekommen, musst du warten, bis er vom Krankenhaus zu uns überstellt wird.“

Da hatte der Bastard doch mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt.

„Das bedeutet, dass ich heute Vermisstenmeldungen durchgehen muss“, stellte Mike mit einem resignierten Ton fest.

„Genau. Hach, ein Bandenkrieg ist doch mal was anderes, als unsere sonstigen Fälle. Ich freu mich schon darauf, in der Szene ein wenig aufzumischen.“

Dave konnte sich einfach darüber begeistern. Doch Mike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da ist mir der Prostituiertenmord lieber. Mir sind die Jungs zu gewaltbereit.“

„Dann überlass sie doch einfach mir.“ Dave tätschelte Mike an der Schulter, nahm seinen Kaffee und ging zu seinem Arbeitsplatz.

 

Mike atmete ganz langsam aus. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass man ihm Henrys Fall geben würde. Noch viel weniger hatte er erwartet, dass Dave sein Lügen nicht auffiel. Vicki hätte schön längst gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Aber sein jetziger Partner dachte sowieso ganz anders. Mike verstand ihn oft nicht. Aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Dave von der Sitte kam. Wenn man dort mehrere Jahre gearbeitet hatte, war man auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise abgestumpft, als man es in der Mordkommission je werden würde. Aber bei dem, was man bei der Sitte Tag für Tag miterlebte, war das auch kein Wunder.

Mike trank noch den Rest Kaffee, dann warf er den leeren Becher in den Mülleimer und stand auf. Kates Portion war noch unberührt und kühlte langsam ab. Aber da er Kaffee mit extra viel Milch nicht ausstehen konnte, stellte er den Becher und zwei Donuts auf ihren Arbeitsplatz. Sie würde bald eintreffen und wie er sie kannte, würde sie auch kalten Kaffee trinken.

„Wenn du es wagst, irgendetwas anzurühren, bekommst du nie wieder etwas ab!“, drohte er Dave.

Der hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Ich werde das Essen hüten wie meinen Augapfel und gegen jeglichen Unbill verteidigen, bis Kate kommt!“, versprach er und grinst. „Da sie immer abnehmen will, gibt sie mir bestimmt einen ab, wenn ich sie auch nur fragend ansehe.“

„Du bist unersättlich!“

Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Das sagt meine Frau auch immer. Und ist sauer, weil ich eine Freundin habe.“

Mike hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Hör auf! Das will ich gar nicht wissen. Wenn was ist, ich bin bei Dr. Mohadevan, die Donuts abliefern, und danach werde ich mich durch die Vermisstenanzeigen arbeiten, die seit gestern Abend aufgegeben wurden.“ Er konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Das Liebesleben seines Partners war immer sehr spannend.

Dave nickte. „Bestell ihr schöne Grüße und sag ihr, sie soll mit ihren Klienten nicht immer reden. Eines Tages antworten sie noch.“

„Wie du willst.“

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Mike das Büro. Wie war er nur an einen Partner wie Dave geraten?

 

In der Pathologie saß Dr. Mohadevan vor ihrem Computer und tippte. Sie blickte kurz auf, als Mike an der Tür klopfte. „Guten Morgen. Sie müssen sich noch einen Moment gedulden, Detektive. Ich arbeite an dem Abschlußbericht. Crowley hat mich schon angerufen, dass sie ihn um zehn braucht.“

„Deswegen bin ich gar nicht hier.“

„Brauchen Sie jemanden, um ihre Nase zu verarzten? Wieso kommen Sie lieber zu mir, als dass sie in die Notaufnahme gehen?“

Mike wich einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, darum bin ich nicht hier. Finger weg von meiner Nase, sie ist schon versorgt worden.“

Dr. Mohadevan warf ihm einen langen, prüfenden Blick zu, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wie Sie meinen. Aber wenn Sie Atembeschwerden haben, dann gehen Sie zum Arzt.“

„Das werde ich machen“, versprach Mike und kam wieder näher. „Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht.“

Mit diesen Worten stellte er ihr die Box mit den restlichen Donuts hin.

Sie öffnete den Behälter, nahm ein Gebäckstück und probierte es.

„Die sind gut“, lautete ihr Urteil. „Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, was Sie als Gegenleistung von mir wollen.“

„Gar nichts!“ Als er ihren ungläubigen Blick sah, schaute Mike sich prüfend um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie allein waren. Dr. Mohadevan beobachtete ihn dabei.

„Und das soll ich glauben? Welchen Klienten soll ich besonders schnell untersuchen?“

Mike schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich habe einen neuen Fall. Bandenkrieg und das Opfer wartet im North York General Hospital auf seine Überführung in Ihre Obhut. Es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn er bis morgen darauf warten müsste. Wenn das nicht geht, brauchen Sie heute nicht mit der Obduktion anzufangen.“

Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück hoch.

„Und wenn es niemand schafft, Fingerabdrücke zu nehmen, dann wäre mir das auch sehr lieb. Eine DNA wird ja wohl in dem Fall nicht nötig sein. Bitte, Doc“, fügte Mike hinzu.

„Will ich wissen warum? Haben Sie heute Abend ein Date mit Vicki und wollen keine lästigen Anrufe haben?“

„So ähnlich.“ Mike war erleichtert, dass er Dr. Mohadevan nicht anlügen musste – sie hätte es garantiert gemerkt. „Vicki ist in den Fall involviert und hat mich gebeten, die Recherche zu verzögern. Aber bitte verraten Sie Dave nichts davon.“

Sie blickte ihn prüfend an und nickte „Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht.“

„Danke.“

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm.

Mike kratzte sich im Nacken und verließ ihr Refugium.

 

Als er wieder in sein Büro kam, saß Kate an ihrem Arbeitsplatz.

„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte sie ihn.

„Morgen!“, antwortete Mike und lächelte sie an. „Bei dir alles in Ordnung?“

Sie nickte. „Es war zwei Uhr, bis wir mit ihm fertig waren und sein Anwalt ging, also verlange heute nicht zu viel von mir. Was ist mit deiner Nase passiert?“

Mike zog eine Grimasse.

„Er hatte diese Nacht eine intensive Begegnung mit seinem Schlafzimmerboden“, tönte es von Dave. „Wie es dazu kam, willst du gar nicht wissen.“

‚Ich bring ihn um!', war Mikes erster Gedanke, als er sah, wie Kate errötete. Aber Dave brachte über 200 Pfund Kampfgewicht auf die Waage und war ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner. So zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Glaub nicht, was er dir erzählt. Du solltest ihn besser kennen.“

„Was willst du damit sagen, Mann?“

Die 200 Pfund Kampfgewicht erhoben sich.

„Dass du Kate versaute Gedanken einflüsterst“, schoss Mike zurück. „Und gib zu, dass du es mit Absicht getan hast.“

Dave lachte schallend. „Du kennst mich zu gut. Dein Gesichtsausdruck war aber Gold wert.“

„Und so jemand gebe ich meine Donuts ab“, grummelte Mike, musste dann aber doch grinsen. „Und jetzt ab mit euch. Crowley erwartet euch zur Besprechung.“

 

Als sie kurz darauf den Raum verlassen hatten, atmete Mike erleichtert auf. Jetzt hatte er nur noch dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand merkte, dass er einen Fall in die Unlösbarkeit recherchierte.

 

Um sechs Uhr machte Mike Feierabend. Er hatte sich am Nachmittag erkundigt, wo die Leiche war und hatte erfahren, dass diese immer noch in der Kühlkammer des Krankenhauses lag. Die Zerstörung, die Henry angerichtet hatte, hatte für viel Aufsehen gesorgt. So viel, dass Dr. Mohadevan höchstpersönlich raus gefahren war, um sich die Toten anzusehen und zu untersuchen, ob diese irgendwie verändert worden waren. Sie war noch nicht wieder zurück, doch Mike war sich sicher, dass Henry auch den Sonnenuntergang im Krankenhaus erleben würde.

Er wollte nicht länger auf sie warten, da er Vicki abholen wollte. Er zog sich seinen Mantel an, verabschiedete sich von Dave, der seit der Pressekonferenz zehn Zentimeter größer war, nickte Kate zu und ging hinaus.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz kam ihm Dr. Mohadevan entgegen.

„Guten Abend, Doc!“ Als er ihre eisige Miene sah, war Mike versucht, an ihr vorbei zu gehen und sich ihre Standpauke anzuhören, wenn sich alles abgekühlt hatte. Sie hatte bestimmt heraus bekommen, dass Henry in der Leichenkammer lag. Er widerstand der Versuchung, blieb stehen und sah sie an.

„Hallo!“ Auch sie hielt an und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Sie schulden mir mehr als nur einige Donuts!“

Mike kratzte sich am Nacken. Gleichzeitig fixierte er seinen Blick auf einen Punkt über Dr. Mohadevan. Er konnte nicht in ihre Augen blicken. Vicki und Henry würden das nie wieder gut machen können. „Das habe ich schon befürchtet“, gab er zu. „Einige Kollegen haben ein rotes Kreutz im Kalender gemacht. Sie können sich doch sonst nicht von Ihren Klienten trennen und zur Spurensicherung raus fahren.“

„Ich habe es nur gemacht, um für Sie Zeit zu gewinnen.“

„Danke, Doc.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht es aber nicht und das wissen Sie.“

Mike fühlte ihren Blick und schaute sie wieder an. Lange er hielt den vorwurfsvollen Ausdruck nicht aus und räusperte sich.

Die Ärztin starrte ihn noch einen Moment an. „Sie hätten es mir sagen können.“

„Was?“

„Wer das Opfer ist. Ich habe Henry sofort erkannt. Warum haben Sie es nicht getan?“

„Weil er... weil Vicki. Verdammt.“ Mike fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Es tut mir leid, Doc, aber Vicki hat mich um Diskretion gebeten und ihrem flehenden Blick konnte ich nicht widerstehen.“

Dr. Mohadevans Blick wurde weicher. „Ich verstehe. Sagen Sie ihr, dass ich seine Identität zwei, maximal drei Tage geheim halten kann. Was auch immer sie plant, sie hat nicht viel Zeit.“

„Danke, Doc.“

„Gehen Sie und helfen Sie Vicki.“

Manchmal fragte sich Mike, ob sie nicht auch übersinnliche Begabungen hatte, aber eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen.

„Das werde ich.“

Die Ärztin berührte Mike kurz an der Schulter, dann ging sie weiter.

Erleichtert sah Mike ihr hinterher. Sollte Vicki ihr doch erklären, dass der hochwohlgeborene Bastard ein Vampir war. Sein Job war das nicht.

Jetzt musste er sich beeilen, um Vicki abzuholen, damit sie vor Sonnenuntergang ungesehen in die Leichenkammer des Krankenhauses kamen.

 

Als er eine halbe Stunde später Vickis Räume betrat, stolperte er über einen Karton, der vor Coreens Schreibtisch stand und mehr oder weniger den Zugang zu Vickis Allerheiligstem – ihrem Büro – versperrte.

„Vorsicht! Da sind zwei Kaninchen drin!“ Coreens Warnung kam zu spät.

„Warum steht das nicht in einer Ecke? Hier ist es gemeingefährlich!“

„Weil ich Schlachtkaninchen gekauft habe. Die Biester sind schwer. Ich trage sie keinen Schritt mehr als unbedingt notwendig. Hallo, Mike. Wie war dein Tag?“

So frisch und ausgeruht, wie Vicki aussah, hatte sie bestimmt am Nachmittag einige Stunden geschlafen.

Mike dagegen fühlte sich ausgelaugt und erschöpft.

„Mittelprächtig. Letzte Nacht hat sich der Mörder von meinem letzten Fall gestellt und jetzt haben Dave und ich eine Nullnummer bekommen. Bandenkrieg und eine unidentifizierte Leiche.“ Er massierte seinen Nasenansatz. „Ich konnte organisieren, dass Henry in seiner Schublade bleibt, aber Dr. Mohadevan hat ihn gesehen und wird Fragen stellen. Dafür sind seine Fingerabdrücke und die DNA sicher.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich sehr wundern wird, wenn sie Henry das nächste Mal sieht. Ich denke, dass sie etwas in der Art vermutet. Wie geht es deiner Nase?“

„Sie ist noch dran“, stellte Mike das Offensichtliche fest.

„Oh, Mike! Was ist passiert?“ Coreen starrte ihn an.

„Ich hatte einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit einer Tür“, versuchte Mike alles herunter zu spielen. „Gebrochen ist nichts, es ist nur ein wenig angeschwollen.“

„Lass mich raten: du bist nicht zum Arzt gegangen und hast Dr. Mohadevan gebeten, einen Blick darauf zu werfen.“

Mike seufzte. Vicki kannte ihn zu gut.

„Sie ist eine Ärztin. Aber sie hat es nicht gemacht.“ Genauso wenig wie irgendein anderer Arzt. Aber das würde er Vicki nicht erzählen, sonst würde sie anfangen, ihn zu bemuttern. Er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Du wirst Henrys Essen ein ganzes Stück tragen müssen, denn ich habe mal wieder keinen Parkplatz vor der Tür bekommen, sondern musste mein Auto einen halben Block entfernt abstellen.“

Vicki stöhnte. „Ich habe es befürchtet. Lass mich noch die Jacke anziehen, dann können wir los. Kannst du Henrys Sachen tragen?“

Kleiderständer für seine Hochwohlgeborenheit zu sein, war nicht Mikes Job. Ein entsprechender Kommentar lag schon auf seiner Zunge, jedoch schluckte er ihn runter. Die Alternative wäre, sein viel zu lebendiges Essen zu tragen. „Gib her!“

Coreen bückte sich und reichte ihm eine Tasche.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich nicht mit kann. Henry könnte mein Blut trinken, statt diese süßen Kaninchen zu töten.“

„Wenn Henry sehr hungrig ist, ist es kein angenehmes Erlebnis, Coreen. Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung.“ Mike rieb seinen Nacken. Er würde nie vergessen, wo der Vampir ihn gebissen hatte.

Als Coreen schmollte, sprach Vicki ein Machtwort. „Mike hat Recht. Und wenn ich die Kaninchen nicht gekauft hätte, könntest du sie jetzt beim chinesischen Händler zwei Blocks weiter kaufen. Ausgenommen und in Einzelteile zerlegt.“ Sie wuchtete den Karton hoch.

Mike hielt ihr die Tür auf und ließ sie vor. Dann nahm er den Rucksack und lächelte Coreen entschuldigend an.

Doch sie reagierte nicht, starrte auf ihren Bildschirm und schmollte. Mit ihren Zöpfen wirkte sie sehr kindlich und verletzlich. Wirklich kein Opfer für einen Vampir.

Kopfschüttelnd schloss Mike die Tür hinter sich. Sie würde sich schon beruhigen. Das tat sie immer.

 

Natürlich waren die Straßen verstopft und so brauchten sie fast eine dreiviertel Stunde, um zum Krankenhaus zu kommen. Freie Parkplätze gab es auch nicht.

Mike drehte schon die dritte Runde um den Block, als er endlich eine Parklücke erspähte.

Er hatte den Blinker gesetzt und wollte rückwärts einparken, als ein Smart von hinten angerast kam und mit einem eleganten Schlenker in die Lücke fuhr.

„Dieser Arsch!“, fluchte Mike.

„Was ist los?“ Vicki hatte nicht sehen können, was hinter ihnen passiert war.

„Dieser Mistkerl glaubt, mir den Parkplatz wegnehmen zu können. Warte, ich bin gleich zurück.“

Mike stieg aus und ging zu dem anderen Auto. Der Fahrer, ein junger Kerl, nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig, stieg aus und als er Mike sah, grinste er ihn frech an. „Tja, alter Mann, warst einfach nicht schnell genug!“

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, zückte er seinen Dienstausweis. „Sie verhindern Polizeiarbeit. Wenn Sie nicht sofort wegfahren, bekommen Sie eine Anzeige.“

Der Blick war Gold wert und tat Mike richtig gut.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, setzte sich der Mann ins Auto und hatte die Selbstbeherrschung, erst dann zu fluchen, als er die Tür zugeschlagen hatte und Mike nichts mehr hören konnte.

Zufrieden grinsend stieg er wieder in sein Auto.

„Das ist Amtsmissbrauch“, neckte Vicki ihn.

„Stimmt. Aber da er mir widerrechtlich den Parkplatz weggenommen hatte, sehe ich das als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Er hat hoffentlich was daraus gelernt.“

Vicki schnaubte nur.

Als der Smart weg war, parkte Mike sein Auto mit einem Zug rückwärts ein und setzte den Motor aus.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?“

Vicki blickte auf ihr Handy. „Fünfzehn Minuten, das reicht.“ Sie stieg aus, öffnete den Kofferraum und blickte sinnend auf den Karton. „Eigentlich braucht Henry das Blut direkt nach seinem Erwachen und nicht erst wenn wir hier sind.“

„Willst du das Tier schlachten, das Blut in einer Wasserflasche auffangen und es Henry noch lauwarm mitbringen?“ Bei der Vorstellung sah Mike sich um. „Wenn du das hier versuchst, dann wird man dich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Minuten lynchen.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Tierschützer sind überall. Nein, ich hatte eine andere Idee.“

Vicki nahm die Tasche, in der Henrys Sachen untergebracht waren, stapelte sie anders, dann öffnete sie den Karton, nahm ein Kaninchen und bugsierte es in die Tasche. Es versuchte zwar hinaus zu hoppeln, aber Vicki schob es zurück und machte den Reißverschluss zu. „Na, wie sieht es aus?“

„Wie eine Tasche, mit der du ein Tier einschmuggeln willst. Sie bewegt sich.“

„Wenn ich sie trage, wird es nicht auffallen. Komm, lass uns gehen, ich will nicht zu spät kommen.“

Sie wuchtete die Tasche, um sie über ihre Schulter zu tragen und ging los. Mike folgte ihr, bemüht, direkt hinter ihr zu bleiben, damit niemand merkte, was für eine seltsame Fracht sie trug.

 

Schon nach wenigen Metern passierte es. Ein Fleck erschien auf der Tasche. Es roch auch streng.

„Vicki! Dein Kaninchen ist undicht.“

„Fällt es sehr auf?“

„Mir schon.“

„Dann sorg dafür, dass niemand es ansieht.“

War sie vorher schnell gegangen, so rannte sie jetzt fast. Obwohl sie ein ganzes Stück kürzer war als Mike, hatte er Probleme, ihr Tempo mitzuhalten, ohne zu laufen.

„Nicht so schnell, sonst fallen wir auf!“, versuchte er Vickis Tempo zu drosseln.

Prompt wurde sie langsamer und als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, tat sie dies mit einem zügigen, aber nicht zu schnellen Tempo. Wieder vermied Mike den Blick in die Sicherheitskameras.

Vor dem Fahrstuhl blieb sie stehen und setzte die Tasche ab. „Puh, das ist schwerer, als ich erwartet habe. Was ist, warum starrst du mich an?“

„Du hast einen Fleck auf der Schulter.“

„Dieses...“ Vicki biss sich auf die Lippe. „Egal, es ist eine Lederjacke, dass kann ich abwaschen. Aber wenn ich nicht ganz sicher wüsste, dass es gleich sein Leben aushaucht, würde ich es höchstpersönlich töten.“

Mike lächelte sie an. Als sich ein älteres Paar zu ihnen stellte, grinste Vicki liebevoll zurück. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst, nur sehr ansteckend. Gut, dass du gleich auf der Isolierstation bist. Man wird dich bestens versorgen.“

Als der Fahrstuhl auf ihrer Etage hielt, verließ ein Arzt die Kabine. Vicki nahm die Tasche und ging, gefolgt von Mike hinein, während das ältere Paar draußen blieb.

Mike drückte den Knopf zum Keller und atmete aus, als die Tür sich schloss.

„Es ist sehr schade, dass du nicht mehr im Dienst bist. Ich vermisse deine Gerissenheit.“

Vicki zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie hätten wir sie sonst abhängen sollen?“

„Ich weiß, um diese Uhrzeit ist hier mehr los, als mitten in der Nacht.“

Der Fahrstuhl hielt und die Tür öffnete sich. Vicki betrat den Gang und Mike folgte ihr.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als ihnen niemand entgegen kam. Vor der Kühlkammer blieb Vicki stehen, lauschte einen Moment, dann betrat sie den Raum. Er war leer.

Zielstrebig ging sie zur Wand mit den Kühleinheiten. Die beschädigte Schublade war mit einem Siegel versehen, aber dort wo Henry lag, gab es keinen zusätzlichen Verschluss.

Vicki setzte die Tasche ab und zog die Schublade auf.

Der Vampir lag dort. Still und er wirkte sehr tot. Mike konnte aber sehen, dass die Schusswunden fast vollständig verheilt waren.

„Wie lange noch?“, frage er Vicki.

Sie holte ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und blickte aufs Display. „In drei Minuten geht die Sonne unter. Du brauchst nicht mehr viel Geduld zu haben.“

Mike sah sich um. Es war nichts verändert worden, nur die zerstörte Schublade war nicht nur versiegelt, sondern die Spurensicherung hatte sie auch noch auf Fingerabdrücke untersucht. Alles war mit dem feinen schwarzen Staub eingepudert worden. Soweit Mike es beurteilen konnte, lagen zu viele Abdrücke übereinander, als dass sie ein sauberes Bild bekommen hatten.

„Du verdammtes Mistvieh!“, hörte er Vicki fluchen.

Mike drehte sich um und sah nur noch, wie das Kaninchen unter einen der Tische hoppelte. Er blickte zu Vicki.

„Ich wollte es heraus holen und dabei hat es mich in den Daumen gebissen. Ich blute.“

„Toll, genau das Richtige, wenn jetzt ein hungriger Vampir aufwacht.“

Mike fühlte eine altbekannte Panik in sich hochsteigen. Er kam sich wie eine Maus vor, die wusste, dass die Katze jeden Moment losspringen konnte.

Bevor er die Furcht wieder in den hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns verbannen konnte, schnellte Henry hoch und packte Vicki. Mike sah nur ihren Rücken und konnte nicht erkennen, ob der Vampir sie beißen wollte oder nicht. Vickis Stöhnen, weil er sie hart gegen die Wand presste, weckte Mikes Beschützerinstinkt.

Er packte Henry an der Schulter und versuchte, ihn von Vicki wegzuzerren. „Du hast letzte Nacht schon von ihr getrunken, du darfst nicht mehr von ihr nehmen, sonst bringst du sie in Gefahr.“

Es schien zu wirken. Der Vampir ließ von ihr ab und wirbelte herum.

Als Mike seinen Blick sah, wusste er, was als nächstes passieren würde. Abwehrend streckte er die Hände aus. „Das soll nicht heißen, dass du von mir trinken sollst, wir haben dir ein Kaninchen...“ Die Stimme versagte.

Henry hielt Mikes Hand fest, drehte sie, dass er die Handfläche sah, dann berührte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Ader am Handgelenk. Es war eine sehr erotische Geste und eine Schauer lief über Mikes Rücken. Aber die Angst überwog.

Mike schluckte, dann fand er seine Stimme wieder.

„Bitte, nicht.“ Er flehte, aber das war ihm egal, er würde alles tun, um nicht gebissen zu werden. „Ich weiß, dass du Hunger hast, dafür haben wir dir ein Kaninchen mitgebracht.“

„Henry, komm zu dir.“ Auch Vicki versuchte, den Vampir zu beruhigen.

 

Eine Tür klapperte

„Was ist denn hier los?“

Als Henry herumwirbelte, gab er Mike frei. Seine Beine waren so wabbelig, dass er zu Boden rutschte. Dann sah er hoch.

Henry hatte den Neuankömmling gegen die Wand gepresst und trank von ihm.

Wer auch immer es war, Mike war sehr froh, nicht zur Mahlzeit degradiert worden zu sein.

„Henry! Nimm nicht zu viel!“ Vickis mahnende Stimme drang zu dem Vampir durch, denn er ließ von seinem Opfer ab. Mike erkannte den Spender: es war der Mann, der versucht hatte, ihm den Parkplatz weg zu nehmen. Nur trug er jetzt einen Kittel und war wohl ein Pfleger.

Eine Trage mit einem zugedeckten Körper stand neben ihm, er wollte wohl einen Toten in die Kühlung bringen.

„Es ist nichts passiert.“ Henrys Stimme hatte einen eindringlichen, hypnotischen Klang. „Du hast dich nur vor einem wehenden Tuch erschreckt und ärgerst dich darüber. Du gehst jetzt zur Toilette und kommst in zehn Minuten zurück. Die Leiche verstaust du in dem Fach rechts in der zweiten Reihe, wirst aber nicht die Namensschilder austauschen. Danach wirst du ganz normal weiter arbeiten.“

Die Befehlsstimme jagte Mike einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Henry? Geht es dir jetzt besser?“ Vicki berührte den Vampir vorsichtig am Arm. Und von einem Lidschlag zum nächsten wirkte er wieder menschlich. Als er sich umdrehte, sahen seine Augen vollkommen normal aus und seine Fänge waren verschwunden. Nur die blutroten Lippen ließen erahnen, dass er grade gut gegessen hatte.

Seine Mahlzeit verschwand durch die Tür – wohl auf dem Weg zur Toilette.

„Es ist soweit alles in Ordnung“, gab der Vampir zu. „Wir sollten schnell verschwinden, denn der Mann kommt gleich zurück.“

„Ich habe dir deine Sachen mitgebracht, damit du dir etwas überziehen kannst. Obendrauf die Lederjacke wird leider einen Fleck haben.“

Die Tasche stand neben Mike. Er wollte aufstehen, sie nehmen und zu Henry bringen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr nahm. Er blickte genauer hin und sah den Puschelschwanz des Kaninchens. Unwillkürlich grinste er. Als das Tier weiter hoppelte, fing er an zu kichern.

„Mike, was ist?“

Er wollte es Vicki erklären, doch es ging nicht. Sein Lachanfall war zu heftig.

Währenddessen zog Henry sich an, doch Mike hatte nur Augen für das Tier. Jede possierliche Bewegung verursachte bei ihm einen weiteren Lachanfall. Dabei war er sich bewusst, dass es die Grenze zur Hysterie überschritten hatte.

 

Eine schallende Ohrfeige ließ ihn zur Besinnung kommen. Er blickte hoch und sah in Vickis besorgte Miene.

„Mike, was ist los? Kann ich dir helfen? Es tut mir leid wegen des Schlags, aber du hast nicht reagiert, als ich dich angesprochen habe.“

„Du hättest nicht so fest schlagen müssen.“ Die Wange brannte und seine Nase schmerzte wieder. Mike massierte seine Nasenwurzel und atmete tief ein.

Warum nur war er gerade so ausgetickt? Es war doch alles gut gegangen und Henry hatte nicht zugebissen.

„Mike?“ Vickis Stimme war leise, zögernd.

„Ja, ich komme.“ Mike stand auf und sah sich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert, das Kaninchen hockte immer noch unter einem Tisch und reizte überhaupt nicht mehr zum Lachen. Henry stand – inzwischen angezogen - an der Tür und betrachtete ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Die zehn Minuten sind um und der Pfleger kann jeden Moment zurück kommen.“ Mehr sagte Henry nicht. Mike war dankbar, dass er die Situation nicht ausnutzte und ihn in Ruhe ließ.

„Was ist mit dem Tier?“ Mike deutete auf das Kaninchen, das darauf tiefer unter den Tisch hoppelte. Der Gedanke, dass man am nächsten Morgen ein Tier finden und eine Leiche vermissen würde, hatte seinen Reiz. Nur würde er, Mike, derjenige sein, der die Ermittlungen zu leiten hatte. Dafür eine logische Erklärung zu finden, ging über seine Phantasie hinaus.

„Kein Problem, ich fange es.“ Henry bewegte sich schneller, als Mike ihn beobachten konnte und hielt einen Moment später ein strampelndes Kaninchen hoch.

Vicki öffnete die Tasche und der Vampir stopfte das Tier hinein.

„Können wir jetzt?“ Henry sah Mike ungeduldig an.

Mike nickte nur und ging zur Tür.

„Was willst du mit den beiden Tieren machen, Vicki? Willst du sie am Wochenende schlachten und als Braten in den Ofen schieben?“

Da ihre Kochkünste bestenfalls für ein Rührei reichten, brauchte er noch nicht einmal viel Ironie in seinen Tonfall zu legen.

„Ich dachte daran, sie dir zu schenken, damit deine Großmutter sie verarbeiten kann. Ihre Weihnachtsgans ist jedenfalls fantastisch.“

Vickis Kommentar hatte einen ganz normalen Tonfall, auch sie wollte nicht auf seinen Aussetzer eingehen. Mike ahnte aber, dass sie früher oder später darauf zurück kommen würde. Sie würde helfen wollen, aber das konnte sie nicht.

Er kam nicht dazu, etwas darauf zu entgegnen, denn Henry stand an der Tür und hob warnend den Arm. „Seid still, da kommt jemand.“

Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der Pfleger kam wieder hinein.

Er wurde erneut in den Bann von Henrys Augen gezogen.

Fasziniert sah Mike zu, wie Henry dessen Erinnerung zum zweiten Mal löschte.

Danach verließen sie den Raum.

 

Es gelang ihnen, das Krankenhaus unauffällig zu verlassen. Mike wusste aber, dass sie es noch nicht geschafft hatten, denn irgendjemand würde die Bilder der Überwachungskameras auswerten. Aber da man nach Personen suchen würde, die eine Leiche transportierten, standen die Chancen gut, dass man ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. Nur wenn man die Aufnahmen mit der vorhergehenden Nacht vergleichen würde, dann würde es eng werden.

Mike hoffte, dass er das irgendwie vertuschen konnte, schließlich war er der zuständige Ermittler.

 

Während Vicki das Kaninchen in den Karton im Kofferraum sperrte, setzte Henry sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

Mike wartete, bis auch Vicki eingestiegen war, dann startete er den Motor und rangierte den Wagen aus der Parklücke. Am Ende des Blocks wollte er rechts abbiegen, um zu Henry zu fahren, doch er hatte kaum den Blinker gesetzt, als der Vampir den Kopf schüttelte.

„Bring bitte zuerst Vicki nach Hause und setze mich dann unterwegs ab. Ich benötige noch etwas zu essen.“

Mike nickte nur und wechselte die Spur. Es war erstaunlich viel los und so bekam er von Vickis und Henrys leiser Unterhaltung nur einige Fetzen mit. Er wollte auch gar nicht hören, wie der hochwohlgeborene Bastard schon wieder mit ihr flirtete, während er nur der Chauffeur war.

Auch wenn Henry von Vicki einen Korb bekommen würde, brodelte die Eifersucht in Mike und er musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nichts zu sagen.

Henry hätte es verstanden, aber Vicki hätte es als Imponiergehabe tituliert und ihn zurecht gewiesen.

Nach dem bisherigen Verlauf des Abends würde das kein gutes Ende nehmen. Deswegen biss er die Zähne zusammen und schwieg.

 

Vor Vickis Haus war natürlich kein Parkplatz frei, also blieb Mike in der zweiten Reihe stehen.

„Denk daran, die Kaninchen mitzunehmen.“

Im Rückspiegel sah er, dass sie eine Grimasse zog. „Und was soll ich mit ihnen machen? Sie waren für Henry bestimmt.“

Der Vampir hob abwehrend die Hände. „Tierblut trinke ich nur, wenn es gar nicht anders geht. Nicht nur, dass es nicht schmeckt, das Kaninchen würde es nicht überleben und ich vermeide es, unschuldige Wesen zu töten.“

Mike schüttelte den Kopf. Henry schaffte es immer wieder, ihn zu überraschen. Aber irgendwie glaubte Mike, dass der Vampir die Wahrheit sagte. Er räusperte sich und blickte hoch. In Vickis Büro brannte noch Licht.

„Schenk die Kaninchen doch Coreen. Sie wird sich bestimmt darüber freuen.“

„Und mich um eine Gehaltserhöhung bitten, damit sie das Futter bezahlen kann. Ich werde sie morgen zum Händler zurück bringen. Er glaubt mir hoffentlich, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht habe, sie zu schlachten.“

„Ich glaube es dir.“ Henrys sanfter Tonfall veranlasste Mike, laut zu schnauben.

„Gut, dass der Händler dich nicht kennt, denn im Gegensatz zu mir merkt er nicht, wenn du lügst.“

„Danke für diese Motivation. Genau das, was ich brauche.“ Vicki stieg aus und öffnete die Tür zum Kofferraum. Bei ihr Gentleman zu sein, brachte nur Ärger, deswegen sah Mike zu, wie sie sich mit dem Karton abplagte.

„Rufst du mich an, wie es mit deinem Fall weiter geht? Nicht, dass noch eine Spur zu uns führt.“ Vicki balancierte den Karton auf der Stoßstange.

„Sicher doch. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin inzwischen Experte im Spuren verwischen.“ Und dabei sollte er als Polizist genau das Gegenteil machen. Wie tief war er gesunken?

„Pass auf dich auf, wir müssen morgen miteinander reden.“

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Vicki den Kofferraumdeckel ins Schloss schnappen lassen.

Resigniert schloss Mike die Augen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie gemerkt hatte, wie sehr er es hasste, für sie die Spuren zu verwischen.

Es gab so vieles, was ihn störte, nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Henry ein Vampir war und er so gerade eben nicht gebissen wurde.

„Wohin soll ich denn ihre Hochwohlgeborenheit chauffieren?“

„Gibt es auf deinem Heimweg ein nettes Restaurant? Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich dich zum Abendessen einladen könnte.“

Überrascht riss Mike die Augen auf und sah Henry ungläubig an. Der Tonfall war so, ja, sanft gewesen, so sprach der Vampir sonst nicht mit ihm – nur mit Vicki.

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?“ Er schaffte es, eine Ladung Sarkasmus in das letzte Wort hineinzulegen. Henry ließ sich davon nicht provozieren, seine Stimme blieb leise und ruhig.

„Du hast mir sehr geholfen und wenn du schon meinen Dank nicht annehmen wirst, hoffe ich, dass du wenigstens die Einladung akzeptierst.“

Im ersten Moment wollte Mike ablehnen. Hier im Auto war der Vampir schon viel zu nah und dann noch mehr Zeit als notwendig mit ihm zu verbringen, das wollte er nicht.

Aber dann knurrte sein Magen, laut und vernehmlich und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er mittags hastig ein Sandwich herunter geschlungen hatte, bevor er als Zuschauer die Pressekonferenz miterlebt hatte.

„Ich kenne einen guten Chinesen, der hier ganz in der Nähe ist.“

Als Henry zustimmend nickte, fuhr Mike los.

 

Kurz darauf saßen sie in dem Restaurant an einem kleinen Tisch.

Obwohl Mike die Speisekarte geöffnet vor sich hatte, konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Immer wieder blickte er Henry an und starrte auf dessen Mund. Er wusste nicht, warum er es tat.

 

Als die Bedienung kam, bestellte er einfach das, was er sonst auch immer aß und gab die Karte ab.

Dabei merkte er, dass seine Hände zitterten.

„Verdammt!“, fluchte er leise vor sich hin. Er war doch kein Mädchen, das einen Schock hatte. Als Polizist hatte er schon viel schlimmere Dinge gesehen, ohne dass es solche Auswirkungen auf ihn gehabt hatte.

Dabei spürte er Henrys Blick auf sich.

„Starr mich nicht so an!“, fuhr er ihn an. „All das ist ganz allein deine Schuld. Warum hast du mich nicht Geblitzdingst, nachdem du mich damals gebissen hast? Mit allen anderen Opfern machst du das doch auch.“

„Du bist kein gewöhnliches Opfer, das mich einmal sieht und dann wieder vergisst“, Henry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich hätte dein Gedächtnis manipulieren können, aber du hättest dann gewusst, dass in deiner Erinnerung etwas fehlt und du hättest mich dafür gehasst. Zudem hättest du sämtliches Vertrauen in mich verloren.“

„Vertraue ich dir jetzt?“, konterte Mike. „Ich wache viel zu oft nachts auf, weil ich träume, dass deine Zähne meinen Hals zerfetzen. Und nach dem heutigen Erlebnis wird es nicht besser werden.“

„Aber du sitzt noch mit mir an einem Tisch und redest mit mir. Im anderen Fall müsste ich mich sehr in Acht nehmen, dass du nicht einen Weg findest, mich zu töten.“

„Das wäre nicht schwer. Ich breche tagsüber bei dir ein und öffne die Vorhänge. Dann bleibt nur ein Häufchen Staub übrig.“

Der Gedanke, den Vampir einfach so los zu werden, war verführerisch. Aber dann schüttelte Mike den Kopf. Es war nicht wirklich eine Option – nicht nur weil Vicki ihn ewig jagen würde. Sein Gewissen würde ihm auch keine Ruhe lassen.

„Ja, das könnte sogar funktionieren. Du weißt viel zu viel über mich.“ Das trug Henry mit einem so bedauernden Tonfall vor, dass Mike unwillkürlich grinsen musste.

„Stimmt, du bist erstaunlich offen gewesen. Warum?“

„Weil ich den Eindruck hatte, dass du mich damals bekämpft hattest, weil ich der mysteriöse Unbekannte war. Das Monster. Inzwischen solltest du wissen, dass ich es nicht bin.“

„Nur wenn du hungrig bist.“

Henrys Zähne blitzten auf. „Du lebst noch. Das sollte doch genug sagen.“

„Reiner Zufall“, konterte Mike. Er hatte die Gier in Henrys Augen gesehen und war trotzdem nicht nur mit dem Leben, sondern auch ungebissen davon gekommen. Waren seine Ängste vielleicht doch übertrieben? Waren seine Alpträume irrational?

 

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“ Henrys Frage riss Mike aus seinen Gedanken. Mike antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken. Da die Bedienung mit dem Essen kam, hatte er eine kleine Galgenfrist, um sich eine Antwort zu überlegen.

Zu seiner Überraschung merkte er, dass Henry auch eine Suppe vorgesetzt bekam.

Als niemand mehr in Hörweite war, deutete Mike ungläubig auf das Essen.

„Seit wann isst du das?“

Der Vampir lächelte nur, nahm den Löffel und probierte. Dann sah er Mike an.

„Ich muss für alle anderen wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch wirken. Es ist unauffälliger etwas zu bestellen und so zu tun, als ob ich keinen Appetit habe, als keinen Umsatz zu machen. Das macht das Personal nervös.“

Mike nickte nur und probierte sein Essen. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Appetit, doch nach dem ersten Bissen forderte sein Körper mehr Nahrung und er leerte seinen Teller.

Als er fertig war, sah er hoch und bemerkte, dass Henry ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

Den bissigen Spruch verkniff sich Mike, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach wohl Bände, denn der Vampir schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Was auch immer du gerade runtergeschluckt hast, du brauchst keine Angst haben, es auszusprechen. Solange du nicht versuchst, mich zu vernichten, werde ich dich beschützen.“

„Ich... Ich...“ Mike war angesichts Henrys Angebots sprachlos. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er räusperte sich. „Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil du mich eingeladen hast und ich höflich sein wollte, wenn ich Angst habe, werde ich es dir doch nicht zeigen.“ Dabei stellte er fest, dass der Angstzustand vor dem Vampir weg war. Die Panik war weg. Erleichtert atmete Mike aus. Die Sorge, doch einmal gebissen zu werden war noch da. Falls es passierte, würde er es auch nicht genießen, wie Vicki es tat, doch er war sich in diesem Moment sicher, dass Henry ihm niemals mutwillig etwas tun würde. Alleine, dass er sich die Zeit nahm, hier zu sitzen, um ihn zu beruhigen, zeigte, wie ernst er es meinte.

„Das höre ich bei dir gerne. Dein Herzschlag hat sich auch normalisiert. Wie geht es weiter?“ Henry ließ nicht locker.

„Wie meinst du das?“ Dabei wollte er nur Zeit gewinnen.

„Was wird aus der verschollenen Leiche?“

„Ach die...“ Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da du den Pfleger beeinflusst hast, wird es eine Weile dauern, bis klar ist, welche Leiche nun verschollen ist. Ich denke die Presse wird es auf Seite eins bringen. Crowley wird toben und nach Ergebnissen fragen, die ich nicht bringen kann, weil die Leiche weg ist. Wir haben zwar einige Indizien, aber die reichen nicht. Und solange ich es schaffe, unsere Aufnahmen von der Überwachungskamera im Foyer zu unterschlagen, wird der Fall nach zwei bis drei Wochen in meiner Prioritätenliste nach unten rutschen und irgendwann als unerledigt zu den Akten gelegt werden. Wobei es von dir weder Fingerabdrücke noch eine DNA-Analyse geben wird.“

Henry atmete laut aus. „So sehr ich die heutige Zeit liebe, ich mag es nicht, wie vollständig die Daten erfasst werden, sollte ich in die Mühlen der Polizei geraten.“

„Wenn man auch noch die nächsten zweihundert Jahre unerkannt leben will, ist das schlecht. Du solltest vorsichtiger sein.“

„Das erzähl Vicki.“

Mike lachte leise, doch dann musste er gähnen. „Ja, sie braucht manchmal jemanden, der sie bremst. Und ich brauche mein Bett.“

Das Gespräch mit Henry hatte Wunder gewirkt. Mike hatte Hoffnung, die Nacht nicht mit Albträumen von Blut und spitzen Zähnen zu verbringen.

„Lange genug warst du ja auf den Beinen.“

Henry winkte dem Kellner und zahlte.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Restaurant. Vor Mikes Wagen blieben sie stehen.

„Braucht ihre Hochwohlgeborenheit noch einen Chauffeur?“

Der Vampir schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde zu Fuß gehen. Danke für deine Hilfe, Mike.“

„Ich habe es für Vicki getan.“ Die Antwort kam automatisch und war wahr, doch falls Henry noch einmal Hilfe brauchen würde, würde Mike ihm um seinetwillen helfen. Vampir hin oder her, Henry war ein Wesen mit Prinzipien, die Mike zu schätzen wusste. Und unter dem Schutz eines Vampirs zu stehen, war angesichts der Dämonenquote in Toronto nicht das Schlechteste.

Vielleicht würde er in Henry auch irgendwann mehr als einen Rivalen um Vicki sehen. Doch das Wort Freundschaft schien ihm zu weit hergeholt.

„Ich weiß, aber auch das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Fahr nach Hause und geh schlafen. Du wirst angenehme Träume haben.“ Dabei hatten sich seine Augen verdunkelt.

Automatisch nickte Mike, setzte sich in sein Auto und folgte Henrys Anweisung.

 

Als er am nächsten Morgen gut erholt aufwachte, wusste er nicht, ob er dem Vampir böse sein sollte oder nicht.


End file.
